Love Like You
by MangleSoul
Summary: ¿Que te hace pensar que soy especial?
1. Viernes de Amigos

**Hola a todos queridos lectores, tal vez este sea un tema muy tocado pero quise experimentar a ver que salía... No prometo en darle mucha continuidad ya que aun tengo pendiente dos fics que espero terminarlos en 2019 [oh mínimo adelantarles unos capítulos]**

 **Sin mas disfrútenlo**

* * *

Era cerca de las cinco de la tarde, el adolescente caminó arrastrando sus pantalones negros mientras sostenía su taza de café hacía la cocina para servirse por tercera vez. Había estado trabajando en su proyecto de ciencias que tendría que entregar en un mes, Toffee era alguien que se tomaba muy en serio ese tipo de concursos y se esmeraba en que sus creaciones opacaran a las demás, así a sido desde hace cuatro semestres y era nombrado como el inventor loco del instituto. Los viernes eran uno de sus días favoritos porque sólo tenía clases en la mañana y podía aprovechar su tarde para sus proyectos personales y pasar tiempo con su amiga Moon Butterfly que rara vez se veían ya que ella era parte del consejo estudiantil y muchas veces era llamada por los maestros para dirigir eventos y de mas. Una amistad algo rara para muchos, Toffee era un chico con carisma pero con un toque de misterio, reservado, algo problemático si te metías con sus amigos y con una mente brillante; mientras que Moon era alguien muy social, refinada y sabía cómo resolver conflictos de cualquier índole. Mientras preparaba su café alguien golpeó su puerta. Dejó su taza y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¿Moon? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?-El chico de cabello largo esperaba una explicación pero su amiga de pelo azulado lo sujeto de la manga, entrando sin permiso.  
-Tengo que contarte algo- dijo apenas ya estaban en la cocina. Independientemente de lo que quisiera hablar, parecía bastante serio para que su amiga no le reclamara por el desastre de su departamento.

-Al menos me hubieras mandado un mensaje ¿no crees?- dijo a duras penas mientras su amiga revisaba su celular.  
-Perdón, me han estado distrayendo las juntas estudiantiles- Bueno, ahí tenía que hacer una excepción, su amiga estaba ya casi toda la semana ocupada por los eventos de cierre de año y muchas veces han tenido que cancelar su viernes de amigos por eventos de ultimo momento.

Una vez que el adolescente terminara los bocadillos para su viernes de amigos se dirigieron a su dormitorio, muchas veces pasaban las tardes ahí o en la sala, dependiendo que tan de buen humor estaba Toffee y que tan ordenado estaba su cuarto. Los carteles de bandas de rock y varios pinturas de reptiles decoraban su cuarto al igual que los varios de los contenedores de sus mascotas reptiles que siempre estaban iluminadas con lámparas especiales y etiquetadas con el tipo de especie y el nombre que su amigo les ponía. Para cuando Moon había dejado sus cosas en el suelo su amigo ya se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

-Bien ¿de que quieres hablar?-  
-River me invito al baile de la Luna Roja-Se echó en la cama para lograr un efecto dramático, Toffee arqueó una ceja. Nunca pensó que aquel chico pudiera tener el valor de acercarse a Moon para pedirle eso. No era un secreto que River Johansson le gustaba su amiga y tampoco era un enigma que ella de vez en cuando correspondía sus cumplidos y aceptara ser su tutora en varias ocasiones hasta el punto de darle su el número y mensajear de vez en cuando haciendo más que obvio ese interés entre ambos.

Podría decirse que se llevaban bien y que se veían tiernos juntos pero ahí en fuera… ¿Un Johansson con alguien como Moon? Era un chiste muy mal contado, los Johansson tenían cierta reputación en el instituto por ser una familia problemática, muchos de los hermanos de River fueron llevados a detención por daño a la propiedad y ser catalogados como salvajes pero también reconocidos como leyendas en los deportes, y qué mejor ejemplo que River Johansson que a pesar de su estatura baja era un jugador valioso en el equipo de fútbol haciéndolo casi un alumno con inmunidad ante los maestros cada vez que faltaba a clases o fallaba en un trabajo. Toffee se preocupaba por su amiga y muchas veces le recordaba que se merecía algo mejor ya era su problema si aceptaba o no su consejo. Al parecer sus consejos no fueron bien recibidos.

-¿Crees que le gusto?- Toffee casi escupe su café ante la pregunta de su amiga, Moon solo espero de forma paciente a que su amigo recuperara el aire.  
-El pobre sonríe de oreja a oreja cada vez que esta cerca de ti, es mas que obvio que le gustas- Moon asintió de forma pensativa, descansando en la cama de su amigo y mirando el techo. Por un buen rato el silencio reino la habitación, ambos intentando volver a tocar el tema pero por la expresión incómoda de su amiga Toffee prefirió dejar de insistir.

La mayor parte de la tarde estuvieron en silencio, la música clásica que Toffee ponía mientras trabajaba era lo que los acompañaba, por otra parte Moon trabajaba en su laptop y de vez en cuando revisaba su celular. Al dar las siete ambos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para ver su programa favorito que era el principal motivo de su viernes de amigos.

-Toffee...- Dijo apenas el espacio de comerciales iniciaba. Toffee se acomodó en su cama para verla mejor.  
-¿Como van las cosas con Rasticore?- Preguntó mientras tomaba uno de sus bocadillos, Toffee hizo todo lo posible por no parecer herido por las palabras.  
-No he sabido nada de él desde hace meses, nos hemos distanciado- era una pregunta algo complicada de contestar, el y Rasticore habían tenido algo pero por problemas de celos y peleas sin sentido terminaron. Aun así hablaban de vez en cuando e incluso Toffee pensó en varias ocasiones en darle una segunda oportunidad pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando media escuela se enteró que Toffee salió con Eclipsa una semana después de su rompimiento. Era verdad hasta cierto punto, sí, salió con la chica gótica del instituto pero nunca llegó a más, de vez en cuando salían y hablaban de temas que muchas veces se reservaba con Moon.

Apreciaba a Eclipsa, era una de sus mejores amigas y muchas veces se veían involucrados en problemas por cuestiones de peleas entre estudiantes de otros años mayores, pero siempre se volvía hacia Moon en tiempos difíciles. Moon era la única que había visto y limpiado sus cicatrices, rasguños y moretones después de sus peleas habituales escolares.

Moon lo conocía mejor que nadie. Y esta relación no fue unilateral ya que muchas veces Toffee aceptaba a su amiga en la madrugada cuando su ésta había tenido la tipica pelea con su madre de asistir al prestigiosa Academia de Santa Olga para seguir con la tradición de su familia y poder casarse con alguien de élite para mantener en alto el apellido Butterfly. Toffee tenía una gran intimidad con su amiga de años, una que tal vez nunca tendría con alguien y mucho menos con Rasticore que formó parte de uno de sus mejores momentos hasta la fecha.

-Oh, perdón yo no quería...- Toffee se estiró y se rió por la repentina paranoia de su amiga. Por más que quiso resolver las cosas con Rasticore este solo desapareció de su vida, sin aviso o explicación. Ahora los rumores decían que anda con una tal Meteora, no estaba al tanto y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Descuida, ya pasó. Ahora tengo que enfocarme en otras cosas- la chica miró con incredulidad pero no protesto ya que Toffee volvió su atención hacia el televisor dejando en claro que era un tema que no quería tocar.

No fue que hasta que los créditos aparecieron que ambos se pararon de la cama para llevar los trastes sucios a la cocina.

-¿Irás al baile de la Luna Roja?- preguntó mientras se pasaba las manos en su cabello azulado para volver a ponerse su diadema.

Toffee se encogió de hombros -No creo, iré con unos amigos a otro lado ese día- la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron prometiendo verse de nuevo el próximo viernes para ver el fin de temporada de la serie.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leerlo, cualquier review es bien recibido**

 **Nos leemos pronto...**


	2. Moon Butterfly

-Moon, los codos debajo de la mesa- la peliazul levantó la cabeza cuando su madre habló, acomodando su postura sin dejar de comer.  
Se supone que la hora del desayuno es un momento especial para hablar de todo lo interesante que iba a pasar en el día pero para Moon Butterfly no era así. El desayuno era sinónimo de clases express de etiqueta, muchas veces era regañada por su madre por los codos, el incorrecto uso de las servilletas o de repetir el mismo utensilio cuando cambiaba de comida. Comet Butterfly la acompañaba en el desayuno pero una vez terminando su plato se retiraba a su cocina y la volvía a ver hasta la noche en donde ya no era tan estricta como para corregirle en cada misero detalle.

-¿Ya tienes pensado con quien ir al baile?- cuestionó su madre que estaba concentrada en la reacción de su hija que dejó de comer para morder su labio inferior. Se negó en un principio a responder pero al oír como los dedos de su madre empezaban a tamborilear sobre la mesa trago rápido su comida.  
-Yo… aun lo estoy pensando- dio otro bocado a su cereal.  
-Bien, pues no pienses mucho puede que cambie de opinión. Ya sabes como son los Johansson.-  
-Sí madre- Moon la miró y sintió que sus palabras más que un consejo eran una carga. Si algo tenía que reconocer de su madre es que ella a la primera que escuchaba un rumor de que su encantadora hija era el blanco de algún chico de una familia reconocida de la ciudad era suficiente motivo para que Comet Butterfly hiciera hasta lo imposible por mantenerlos juntos. Aun recordaba como su madre gastó una buena cantidad de su mesada en vestidos de marca para poder impresionar a uno de sus pretendientes que para fortuna de ella terminó negando su compromiso.

Si bien los Johansson no eran una familia tan conocida como los Avarius o Lucitor, eran famosos por sus terrenos de reservas naturales, o sus competencias de cacería trayendo el oro a Mewni y también en su rudeza en los anuales concursos de supervivencia en el Bosque de los Susurros que era uno de los bosques que protegían a Mewni de las otras ciudades vecinas. Este año sin decepcionar a la familia de bárbaros ganó River Johansson, siendo el candidato mas joven y con con bajas expectativas en la competencia, dándole aún más fama en la escuela y en los suburbios dando paso a como Comet Butterfly se enteró de que aquel rubio muchas veces demostraba abiertamente su cariño hacia su hija, dándole luz verde a una posible relación a futuro.

Para la sociedad en que se encontraban el tiempo era esencial, Moon aún tenía tiempo para conseguir a su compañero de vida pero su madre... Comet Butterfly ya no tenía futuro, aun teniendo un encanto natural como su piel bronceada, su cabello largo y sedoso color lavanda que muchas veces se lo trenzaba o lo decoraba con peinetas o flores que la hacían ver como toda una reina, no había nadie quien se en una mujer de treintaidós años. Pero el encanto solo era visual, debajo de sus guantes se encontraban sus manos ampollosas por el arduo trabajo que hizo años atrás, al grado que muchas veces sus manos le dolían por días y tendría que tomar calmantes a menudo y era un castigo que tuvo que afrontar y todo por un amor no correspondido dando paso a un sin fin de inseguridades en sus futuras relaciones dejándola sola con una hija a quien tenía que criar con apenas lo que rendía de sus ganancias.

Después de su divorcio Comet decidió dedicarse a lo que más amaba en su vida, la cocina. Fue como a la edad de veinte años amaso, horneo, cocino y repartió todo tipo de postres en todo Mewni hasta crear un restaurante humilde pero con clientela alta lo que la llevó a recibir el perdón de sus padres para regresarle todo los bienes y privilegios que alguien podía tener con el apellido Butterfly, pero bajo la condición que su nieta tuviera un prometido antes de los dieciocho y no con cualquiera que se le cruzara, uno que fuera digno para su más preciada nieta. En caso en que no se cumpliera, al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Moon estarían en la calle. Muchas veces las tácticas de sus abuelos eran cuestionables pero no podía hacer nada al respecto la peliazul más que solo asentir y tener en cuenta el pesar de la promesa que su madre les hizo antes de que ella tuviera conciencia de sus acciones.

-Mañana iremos a ver los vestidos para el baile así que espero que estes libre después de las cuatro- Moon volvió sus ojos hacia su madre que se acomodaba su mandil favorito con dibujos de narvales y recogía su cabello en forma de corazón.  
-Sí madre-  
-Moon...-Una sonrisa encantadora y perezosa se postraba sobre el rostro de su madre, Moon le sonrió esperando lo mejor -Codos abajo- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Fue la última hora de un miércoles aburrido, pasó sus manos por su cara, mirando hacia el techo. Estaba cansada y fastidiada de este día de locos, tuvo que cancelar sus descansos para detener dos peleas y llevarlas a un juicio rápido, poco le sobró el tiempo para comer y terminar los apuntes que dejó pendiente por las llamadas del director a su oficina para confirmar los avances de las fiestas de fin de año. Dejando eso de lado aún tenía que soportar unas tres horas como máximo en busca del vestido ideal para la cita.

Moon guardó sus carpetas en su mochila. Tendría tiempo antes de las cuatro para hablar con Toffee, necesitaba relajarse. Al llegar a las bancas de los jardines, se sentó en una en donde las ramas de los arboles de lada sombra para luego colocarse sus auriculares y revisar de forma breve los mensajes que no pudo contestar en las últimas horas.

 **Toffee [15: 45]  
¿Donde estas?**

 **Moon [15:45 ]  
** **En los jardines**  
 **¿Nos vemos en el pasillo?**

 **Toffee [15:49]  
Sí**

Moon se paró enseguida y fue hacia el pasillo principal para encontrarse con su amigo, fue algo difícil ver entre el mar de alumnos que empezaban a salir de los salones pero al cabo de un rato vio entre las cabezas el perfecto peinado hacia atrás de su amigo lo que se acerco aun esquivando a los alumnos que no parecían percatarse de su presencia.  
-¿Como esta mi princesa favorita?- Toffee le dio un codazo a lo que Moon intento regresarle el golpe pero un jalón de uno de sus mechones la detuvo, su amigo que puso los ojos en blanco con diversión antes de volverse para ayudarla con sus audífonos que se le enredaron en su cabello.  
-Sobreviviendo- Moon dijo una vez que los audífonos eran libres -E intentando demostrarte que mi teoría sobre que Virgilia es la verdadera asesina- dijo orgullosamente.

Ambos tenían teorías sobre su serie favorita _El psicoanalista_ que veían en su viernes de amigos. Durante las dos temporadas Moon había acertado a la gran mayoría de sus teorías dejando a Toffee detrás pero con esperanzas de recuperarse en la tercera temporada. Pero desafortunadamente Moon le tuvo que dar la horrible noticia de tener que cancelar su noche por el baile que había sido movido la fecha por ordenes del director. En un principio Toffee se molesto en su momento pero entendió y de paso le dio ánimos para no ser tan rígida esa noche.

-Suerte con ello- Bufo Toffee una vez que su amiga le siguiera hacia la salida -Sabes que muy bien que el que está detrás de todo eso es el doctor Frederick ¿No has puesto atención en los últimos episodios?-  
-Sería muy tonto darse a conocer tan abiertamente ¿No crees?-  
-Al menos él sabe tener límites no como Vigil que se la pasa llamando a cualquier hora del día y hablando de más- afirmó su amigo que sacó de su mochila su casco. Tras una larga pausa se dirigió a la peliazul -¿Te llevo a casa?- preguntó una vez estado sobre su motocicleta.  
-Mamá quiere ir a ver los vestidos para el baile.-  
-Asegurate de encontrar uno encantador- Moon asintió, Toffee hizo rugir el motor y aceleró dejando atrás a su amiga.

* * *

-¿No tiene uno más… formal?- cuestiono Comet a la vendedora que miraba a la peliazul sonrojarse de vergüenza. Era el noveno vestido en esa tarde y cada uno tenía un defecto para su madre ;"muy largo", "muy corto", "te hace ver mas gorda".  
-Es el más formal que tenemos señora, puede pedir uno por catalogo si no le convence pero tardaría dos semanas en llegar.-  
-¿¡Dos semanas!? El baile es en dos días- fue más un reclamo que un comentario, la vendedora intentó mantener su sonrisa pero poco faltaba para que incluso ella se pusiera histérica.  
-Madre este es hermoso- Moon dio una vuelta para ver como el largo del vestido se movía. Era realmente hermoso el vestido de color azul rey con decorados dorados en el pecho, si bien no se veía muy formal al menos este le era muy cómodo y podría bailar a gusto.  
-Puedes verte mejor- dijo bruscamente fulminando a su hija con la mirada, a lo cual Moon asintió en silencio. Comet se volvió hacia la vendedora que sostenía los otros vestidos que había rechazado.  
-¿No hay otra sucursal con más variedad?- la vendedora negó con la cabeza. Comet miró de nuevo a su hija que se había ido a los probadores para quitarse el vestido. Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. -De nos un momento.- La vendedora se alejó lo más rápido posible dejándolas solas.

Una vez que Moon estaba afuera con el vestido en las manos miró a su madre que la esperaba a un lado de la puerta.  
-¿En verdad lo quieres?-  
-Es realmente hermoso...-Sí- dijo con seguridad.  
Comet levantó la vista y asintió sin palabras a su hija quien sonrió brillantemente y honestamente que sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a su madre con tal fuerza que casi la derriba.  
-Nos lo llevamos- dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija que no paraba de abrazarla.

* * *

El baile de la Luz Roja se iba a realizar en uno de los jardines de las reservas ecológicas de los Johansson, una cortesía de parte de River. Los jardines era naturaleza viva en su amplia expresión, los robles majestuosos creaban una cubierta que hacía que la luz de la luna se filtra dando un efecto único. Las mesas estaban decoradas con mantel blanco y flores silvestres de colores rojizos. Los faroles daban el toque final en las mesas y parte de la pista de baile que estaba bien delimitada por un camino de grava.

-¿Y qué te parece?- se acercó el adolescente ofreció su brazo para entrar.  
-Hermoso- aceptó su gesto y se acercaron a una de las mesas a orillas de la pista de baile sin dejar de asimilar todo lo que veía. Poco a poco la gente fue llegando y no tardó mucho para que la música tocará, los violines daban paz al sereno de la noche. La noche fue entretenida tanto para la adolescente como los presentes que se acerba a oír como River sobrevivió en el Bosque de los Susurros y como le había ganado a un oso con solo una lanza improvisada. Entre el mar de gente tres individuos se acercaban hacia el rubio que no parecía percatarse de su presencia. River cortó su historia al ver a sus hermanos practicamente a unos centímetros de él.

-Oh Moon, te quiero presentar a mis hermanos. Runt, Lump y Rock Johansson- los tres saludaron sin mucho esfuerzo a la cita de su hermano. A regañadientes Moon decidió seguir sus modales y saludarlos de forma educada.

-Hey River, el tío Matt pregunta si vamos a danzar el baile tradicional Johansson- habló Lump, volviendo a llamar la atención de su hermano menor. Mientras ellos discutían sobre eso Moon decidió mirar por un momento su celular, tenía que decirle a Toffee lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-¿Cuánto te pagó para estar aquí?- le pregunto Runt que se había recargado en la mesa comiendo sin mucha educación las botanas de la mesa.  
Moon lo miró realmente sorprendida -Disculpa pero River no me ofreció nada a cambio de acompañarlo a esta ceremonia.-  
Runt miró por un momento a su hermano que estaba demasiado distraído hablando con sus otros hermanos para volverse a dirigirse a la peliazul sin antes tomar de forma sigilosa un vaso de la charola de uno de los meseros que pasó cerca -Disfruta mientras puedas- dijo al entregarle un vaso con vodka e irse detrás de sus otros hermanos dejando a Moon confundida y sola con su cita.

Miro confundida el contenido del vaso, no tenía idea de cómo sabía el vodka, pero de todos modos lo probó haciendo una mueca ante el sabor pero conforme seguía intentando acabarse la bebida lo fue tolerando. Echó un vistazo alrededor del jardín perdiendo el interés de la asombrosa experiencia del rubio, observo a todas las personas reunidas en pequeños grupos, charlando y intentando tomarse la fotografía perfecta; por otro lado estaban los alumnos de años mayores que no parecían divertirse del todo pero si entretenidos en su mundo.

De repente la música de los violines fue interrumpida abruptamente, uno de los hermanos de River les había arrebatado los instrumentos para poder tocar su cuerno atrayendo toda la atención de los presentes, unos nuevos músicos estaban por tomar asiento. Moon levantó una ceja queriendo saber ¿que rayos estaba pasando? pero un jalon de su brazo hizo que su mirada ahora se enfocara en River que parecía sujetarle cada vez más fuerte. No tardaron los meseros en desalojar varias mesas y retirarlas para darle más espacio a la pista de baile. La peliazul estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba sucediendo pero al oír las gaitas desafinadas su expresión cambió a una de terror.

Antes de reaccionar los hermanos Johansson se acercaron a ellos y los tomaron del brazo. Moon intentó convencerlos de que estaba muy cansada para bailar pero fue inútil ya que fue cargada como una muñeca de trapo hasta el centro de la pista en donde en pocos segundos ya estaba rodeada de gente. Moon intento no entrar en pánico, sabía cómo era este desagradable baile y las consecuencias si es que no estaba al pendiente del siguiente paso, podría bien ser pisoteada o incluso estropear su vestido. Respiro hondo, intentando a duras penas entender todo el caos que estaba parando para poder irse a acomodo en la hilera que se estaba formando, delante de ella estaba River que parecía contener su emoción, si tan solo supiera el pobre que Moon se estaba arrepintiendo profundamente de aceptar el pedido de su hermano de bailar esto.

Las gaitas sonarán de nuevo dando la señal de la reverencia y el inicio del baile. Las dos hileras se juntaron y fue que cada uno posó su mano con la de su compañero y se dispersaron en toda la pista.

Los dos bailaron juntos por un momento en lo que cambiaba el ritmo de las gaitas, al principio era suave pero cuando alguien menos se lo esperaba el caos era desatado. No fue hasta que de nuevo se repitió el sonido que se dio el inicio que cambiaron parejas. Su suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche, ya que en lo que había cambiado de pareja dos veces terminaba con uno de los hermanos de River que no limitaban su fuerza y prácticamente Moon era arrastrada a través de los movimientos del baile. Parecía que solo faltaba poco puesto que el ritmo ya era más rápido y prácticamente ya había bailado con todos los hombres. La música se detuvo dándole tiempo para que respirara y se despegara de su actual pareja.

-¡Y ahora todos juntos!-

Los ojos de azulados de Moon se abrieron de golpe apenas teniendo tiempo suficiente para enderezarse antes de que alguien le sujetara de los brazos y la cargaran de vuelta hacia el centro en donde se estaba formando un círculo y era arrojado una pareja al azar para bailar hasta que otra pareja tomara su lugar, en medio de todo el disturbio Moon se percató que su peineta ya no estaba y que prácticamente su vestido fue pisoteado sin piedad en la parte trasera. Contuvo su grito de ira puesto que de un minuto a otro de estar a centímetros del suelo a estar dando vueltas a la pareja que no parecían tomarse muy en serio la sincronización del baile. En este punto, solo esperaba que saliera de esto con las manos aún unidas.

La peliazul no tenía idea de cómo sucedió pero de alguna manera fue empujada al centro en donde una mano amiga estaba extendida para seguir con el baile. River aún vestía de forma impecable y ninguna gota de sudor en su frente. Se vio obligada a continuar, mirando de vez en cuando esperando que los músicos de detuvieran o cual sería la próxima pareja en sustituirlos.

-Abajo- gritó River para llamar su atención, fueron segundos para esquivar su cabeza de chocará con las manos de sus compañeros, el círculo se había desecho para convertirse de nuevo en dos hileras que estaban haciendo un puente entre ellos. Una vez saliendo de ahí River la hizo girar un par de veces para volverla a sujetar y empezar de nuevo la entrada del puente para su compañeros. Esto se estaba volviendo un caos, la gente empezó a saltar alrededor de su pareja y la otra lo repetía hasta completar las vueltas, después eran sujetadas de las muñecas para volver a saltar y girar entre las demás parejas. Moon sintió como su vestido era pisoteado, rezando que esto acabara pronto aferrándose a los brazos de River que no parecía estar consciente del horror que estaba pasando Moon.

En algún momento, la música se había detenido, al igual que todos los demás. Moon no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido, pero se encontraba abrazando a su pareja completamente sin aliento y su peinado que se había tomado el mucho tiempo para ser perfecto ahora estaba estorbando su rostro y parte de su pelo estaba en su boca. No fue hasta que la gente comenzó a aplaudir qué Moon intentó calmar su cabello y mirar alrededor aun estando confundida de todo lo que había pasado y vio que todos se habían girado para mirarlos, aplaudiendo y agitando las manos en el aire. Se preguntó si ahora estaba en el infierno… Los aplausos cesaron, la gente empezó a susurrar y varios rostros se sonrojaron, Moon no te entendía lo que pasaba hasta que volteo y lo presenció, River Johansson de rodillas con un ramo de rosas azules y blancas.

-Moon Butterfly- habló en un tartamudeo lo que hizo que la cara del pobre chico se sonrojara aún más llegando al punto en que parecía que sus mejillas se tornaban de color morado.  
-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-  
Ahora definitivamente sí estaba en el infierno.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, se que no prometí mucho para esta historia pero me llego la inspiración y bueno... aquí esta el resultado.  
** **Muchas gracias por leerlo, cualquier review es bien recibido  
** **Nos leemos pronto...**


End file.
